I'll Cover You
by Green Devil
Summary: Written for SlashmasterAeon. A fic to go with her winning art piece in the BioSlash Art contest. After wearing a belly shirt around Ko-Koro, Kopaka notices that it's really cold there. Tahu offers to warm him up. Slash! TahuxKopaka Please R&R! Complete


_Author's Notes:_ I have a headache and I shouldn't trust things I write because of it, but here. I finally have something new for you all. School work has been kicking my ass (and still is even though I'm on Spring Break, grr!), but I got something together like I promised **Amanda Keel** I would. She won the BionicleSlash group's '07 art contest recently and won a 3-month dA subscription and a ficcie to go along with her art, and here's the latter. Check out the pic so as not to be confused about looks and attire, 'cause they're humanized: slashmasteraeon. deviantart. com/art/TahuKopaka-I-ll-Cover-You-76214504 (Just remove the spaces.)  
Hope you enjoy the ficcie!

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Lego and/or anyone else who owns them. The human designs belong to SlashmasterAeon, however, as does the artwork. This fic also contains yaoi, slash, and/or shounen-ai, which all mean boyxboy love. If you don't like that sort of thing, I suggest turning back before your eyes are burned out of their sockets. Enjoy! XD

* * *

"_**I'll Cover You"**__**  
By: Green Devil**_

The inside of the hut was only a few degrees warmer than that of the snow drifts outside, but at least it was something. The Toa of Fire wasn't complaining anyway, he was dressed well enough for the cold, which couldn't be said for the protector of the mountaintop village.

Tahu stood behind the Ice Toa sitting on the floor, who was shaking slightly, with a fond smile gracing his lips, a look no one but the love of his life would ever have the pleasure of seeing shinning within ruby depths. He draped the blue blanket he'd found over Kopaka's shoulders, happy when it wasn't shrugged off or thrown away. The white-haired Toa very rarely accepted help in any form, so it made Tahu swell with satisfaction to know that Kopaka accepted his aid, though this wasn't always the case.

Though he was the Toa of Ice, it didn't mean he could go around dressed improperly for the bitter cold that was Ko-Koro. A black belly shirt and hip-hugger jeans wouldn't cut it there, especially when most of his time had been spent in Ta-Koro as of late, and he'd gotten use to the heat. Kopaka was in a grumpy mood now, hating that his own element could betray him like this. Cold wasn't supposed to affect him, dammit! And to think he left his jacket behind in a half-hearted attempt to somehow seduce the very one standing at his back. Only part of him wanted to do it, the other part wasn't too keen about the idea, but he'd done it anyway because Tahu had been working with Vakama most of the day. He hated to admit it, but he'd felt lonely.

A warm hand landed on his left shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. Tahu was always warm, a heat Kopaka's body lacked that he secretly wished he had. He knit his brow and barred his teeth as he made to push himself up. A nice spar would get his blood flowing again. Desperately needing to let off some steam—the Fire Toa his target—he stood, but as soon as their eyes met, he melted. It was that _look_, the one that left him breathless and shivering. There was just so much affection, tenderness, endearment . . ._ love _. . . so much. This kind of look didn't come often for the crimson Toa, as he was too full of pride to let any type of weakness peek through, but when it did show, Kopaka treasured it with the knowledge that only he could provoke it.

The Ice Toa felt his normal calmness return.

"You know, this outfit of yours is more suited to Ta-Koro than here, and I gotta say," Tahu leaned forward, breath a ghost against a frigid earlobe, "you look hotter than the Mangai in it." Hands shot forward to caress the exposed expanse of lean stomach muscles and played with the shirt's hem before slipping upward. A gasp and a stifled moan escaped pale lips, pink tinting his cheeks.

Kopaka threw his glasses aside, not caring what befell the lenses as he pulled the elder into a searing lip-lock. His fingers fisted in red and orange hair in an attempt to get their bodies as close together as possible, all kinds of emotions raging through their forms and igniting their desire for each other. This wasn't the kind of spar he'd had in mind, but he wasn't about to complain.

The blanket slipped to floor without a sound as Tahu lifted his lover off the floor. Long legs locked around his waist, allowing hips to grind together more sensually. Groans permeated the air while the Fire Toa stumbled his way to Kopaka's bedroom. The mattress bounced under their weight and the elder could only smile at the body lying beneath him.

"I love you." Tahu found the blue, moon-shaped mark sitting low on the Ice Toa's hip with his mouth, sucking and licking the sensitive spot. Kopaka bit on a finger to keep the sounds it provoked from leaving his throat, an action that made the other grin. "Come on Kopaka, you know I love hearing your voice, especially when you're crying out in ecstasy." He pulled the hand away and replaced it with his lips while fumbling with the button to his love's jeans. He eagerly swallowed the moan offered to him, cold mingling with heat between them.

Kopaka had never felt so good. Sure they had done this before, but that ruby gaze had never smoldered so, never showed so well how Tahu really felt. That belly shirt was quickly becoming his favorite. The Toa of Ice made a mental note to wear it more often. He nuzzled the other's neck and nipped at the flaming, red circle on his collar. "I love you too," he whispered, blushing at the words. They didn't leave his mouth often, but they never really had to. Tahu knew how he felt.

The crimson-haired boy let out a small laugh and kissed at the other's pink-tinged face. "Your body told me already."

Clothes and armor were shed as quickly as possible, both yearning too much for each other for further foreplay. Hands roamed and lips met, flesh on flesh. When they reached completion they just lied together, basking in the afterglow. Tahu covered Kopaka like a blanket, offering to be the warmth he lacked, and was accepted more than willingly. The chill in the room was no longer existent, and the Toa of Ice was glad for this.

What was left of the day and all of the night was spent in bed. They wouldn't have been able to leave the home anyway, for one of the usual snowstorms had moved in. Kopaka smiled as the wind battered the walls, though not strong enough to cause damage. Whether he had a hand in it, not wanting his lover to leave him just yet, Tahu would never know. He too was glad for it though; he didn't feel like leaving anyway. It gave him an excuse to stay.

The cold outside was as hostile and unforgiving as always, but within the home of Ko-Koro's protector, Kopaka was safe with the warmest blanket he could ever ask for.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§Owari§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_A/N: _And there you go, a nice fluffy fic to go with an awesomely drawn art piece. Kinda short, I know, but that's what the plot bunny demanded. It jumped out at me when I was reading through the comments for the pic. XD Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review and let me know what you think, please! It'll keep the plot bunnies alive.

Also, I've created a Yahoo!Group called BionicleSlash. Can you guess what it's for? Yes, it's for archiving Bionicle fan fiction featuring yaoi, slash, and shounen-ai. Yuri, femslash, and shoujo-ai are welcome as well. If you're interested, join us. I'll have my fics up there as well, even the unedited versions of some and fics that were written especially for the group, meaning there're lemons there that cannot be viewed here because of new (Or should I now say old?) policies. Want to see? The link's in my profile since it won't show up here.


End file.
